charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is the firstborn son of Piper Halliwell, a Charmed One, and Leo Wyatt, a former Whitelighter, and hence inherited both witchcraft and whitelighter abilities from both his parents. He is also the first male born to his line in generations, delivered under special astrological circumstances, and has two younger siblings, Chris Halliwell and Melinda Halliwell. As the prophesied [[Twice-Blessed Child|'Twice-Blessed Child']], Wyatt is said to be one of the most powerful witches to ever walk the Earth. Unlike most witches on the show, however, Wyatt has never appeared to have needed time to "adjust" to his powers, and seems to have perfect control over them from birth. He has the most powers any witch has ever possessed in the whole series, and many of them seem to be strong to an almost invincible degree. The character's storylines focus on trying to avert a future in which Wyatt is a tyrant who uses his vast powers for evil, and in present-day stories where Wyatt's playful and often unconscious uses of his powers cause serious repercussions for his mother and aunts. History Pre-Birth Originally, Wyatt's parents were forbidden to be together due to rules imposed on them by the Elders. However, at the request of former Elder Gideon, the Elders eventually allowed the two to be together in wedlock. Following the revelation of Piper's pregnancy, it was believed by Piper and the others that her unborn child was a girl, Melinda; the child that Piper saw in the future, the same future in which her sister Prue was still alive. Piper and her family later discovered, to their astonishment and wonder, that her unborn child had incredible powers, and was actually able to perform spectacular feats of magic while still in the womb. Examples of such feats are switching Piper's and Leo's powers, conjuring a protective forcefield that rendered Piper indestructible, and altering Piper's power of molecular combustion to the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. During Piper's distressing pregnancy, demons made many attempts to either kidnap or kill the child and its mother. However, like always, Piper and her sisters managed to prevail over their attackers, even when Piper began to have doubts about motherhood and her ability to keep the unborn baby safe. In response, Wyatt managed to summon Grams and made her corporeal. It was during an encounter with Necron that Piper nearly lost the baby. With help from her mother, the baby was able to heal Piper's wound and stay alive. Birth Another near successful kidnapping attempt happened on the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, or Imbolc. According to an ancient prophecy, on this day three planets would align and all magic ceased to exist, referred to by the entire magical community as an Aurora Borealis. With the birth of a special, "twice-blessed child" magic would return and the child would be blessed with unimaginable power. Piper and Leo as well as the entire magical community believed that this special child was Piper's. Evil soon came in the form of Piper's soon-to-be stepmother, Doris unbeknownst to Piper and her father Victor, she and her warlock lover were planning to kidnap the child and kill Piper. While in labor, Piper, with the aid of her father, was able to vanquish the two. Then in the quiet moments, surrounded by her family, Piper gave birth to her baby. To everyone's surprise, the child turned out to be a boy and not a girl. Grams later explained to Piper that the future can be changeable depending on how events turn out. Piper broke the family tradition of "P" names and gave her son the name Wyatt in honor of his father. His middle name is Matthew, in honor of his aunt Paige. Although his name breaks the Halliwell tradition of having a first name starting with "P", his surname is kept as Halliwell. With Wyatt's birth, the Aurora Borealis ceased and all magic was restored. Wyatt became the "twice-blessed child", and with that revelation the sisters vowed to protect their nephew. Charmed515 817.jpg Wyatt_Orbs_Baby.jpg|Wyatt born in swirls of orbs InfantWyatt.jpg|Wyatt as a newborn Wyatt_in_bed.jpg|Wyatt laying in bed. (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) WyattYoung.jpg|Paige sings little Wyatt to sleep. Kidnapping Attempts Precautions were made to protect the child and Piper though there were nearly successful kidnap attempts and "interferences" from Wyatt himself. When his aunt Paige installed an evil-alarm to protect him from demons, Wyatt soon understood that when the alarm set off his parents and aunts would come running to him. He started to use to powers to set the alarm off, causing his parents and aunts much stress. Shortly after his parents and aunts discover this, a hawker and mercenary demon attacked and attempted to take the infant. This caused his aunt Paige to become very overprotective of Wyatt. She became more obsessed with finding the demons who were trying to kidnap the infant. When Piper and Phoebe paid no attention to her claims, Paige took matters into her own hands, disguising herself as a witch and venturing off into a Demonic market. She was captured instead, held hostage and tortured by the two demons. Piper, frustrated that she had not went with Paige to the market, vanquished the demons and saved Paige with Phoebe's help. On their way out of the market, the three were confronted by The Crone. She surrendered to the sisters and announced that a law was going to be made to cease any further kidnapping attempts on the child, claiming that the costs of war will far outweigh the benefits. Unbeknownst to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, the Crone herself sought to kidnap the child in an effort to see his future. She succeeded in her endeavor though the sisters managed to find her and vanquish her. Her final words were a warning of a great power yet to come, Wyatt's. Demon_Attempt1.jpg|Demons attempting to kidnap Wyatt in the Manor Demon_Attempt2.jpg|... Encounter with the Cleaners Wyatt still continued to abuse his powers despite the trouble he caused his mother and aunts. While watching television, Wyatt conjured a dragon from out of the television set and let it loose on the entire city of San Francisco. The scene caused a huge uproar and caught the attention of the Cleaners, an organization bent on keeping magic from being seen by mortal eyes. They ordered Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to clean up the mess. They left the sisters with Wyatt in tow, warning them to clean up their magical mess or Wyatt would be erased from reality entirely. Unfortunately, the sisters failed to complete the task in time, losing Wyatt and their memories of him. The sisters continued on with their lives, having no recollection of the incident. They soon began to feel that something was not right and after casting a spell to see what had happened, the sisters confronted the Cleaners and retook Wyatt. Wyatt then orbed Piper to where the dragon was wrecking havoc. At the instant they arrived, the dragon charged at Piper while she stood there, unafraid and hoping that Wyatt would save her. Like she'd hoped, Wyatt blew up the dragon managing to save his mother once again. As a reward for cleaning up their magical mess, the Cleaners stopped their quest to take Wyatt away though they gave Piper a stern warning not to let anything of the sort happen again. Changing the Past When they learned from Chris, a Whitelighter from the future, that Wyatt was going to turn evil, his parents and aunts were once again placed in an uneasy position. At the same time, the Elders were dealing with a crisis of their own. The Titans were freed from their internal imprisonment on Earth- a punishment done onto them by the Elders- and to compensate for their lost immortality and powers, they brutally murdered vulnerable Whitelighters, absorbing their powers and immortality as their own. As his father was a Whitelighter, Leo was obligated to remain "up there", doing whatever he could to save the other Whitelighters and Elders. Chris protected Baby Wyatt many times, even from Gideon the Elder who was out to 'eliminate' Wyatt. Maintaining a Normal Life After Chris's birth, Wyatt started orbing his baby brother all over the place because he felt neglected, and created a demon version of Leo. Leo and Piper managed to talk to him and gave him words of encouragement to get rid of Evil Leo. Wyatt used his healing powers to save Piper from a deadly coma, which scared him; he also saw his father getting stabbed. To protect them, Wyatt shrunk his parents and sent them into a miniature doll house. His parents were later returned to normal size by Paige and Phoebe. After the Charmed Ones faked their own deaths and gave themselves different appearances which everyone saw except their own family members, Wyatt and Chris were left in the care of their grandfather, Victor Bennett. Evil Future In an alternate future, he took control of the Underworld and the mortal world, and ruled with a mighty fist, believing that power is everything. This future was brought about because of Gideon's attempts on his life going on unfettered for weeks if not months, likely driving him insane since he was only two at the time (presumably until he finally snapped and killed Gideon in self-defense). He developed a cruel outlook on the world and gave himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia. He turned the manor into a museum after the Charmed Ones were killed under unknown circumstances. He's also responsible for killing his brother Chris's love interest Bianca. He was described as akin to the Source of All Evil since he has control of demons and the Underworld. Though he wanted Chris to rule with him (possibly as a direct underling), Wyatt was willing to kill him if he did not join his ranks. In this future, he was ruthless and would kill anyone who upsets him, even those he stands closest to. (Chris-Crossed) This future was averted when Leo killed Gideon before he could damage Wyatt emotionally too much. Good Future The future 25-year old version of Wyatt was accidentally summoned to the past (our present) by his mother to better understand why he has an imaginary friend. As a good Wyatt, he displayed an optimistic, loving and peaceful nature, saying that his family had taught him everything about magic and the positive sides of everything. During his time in the past, he finds it all extremely fascinating and cheerfully embraces his family rather than shocked. It turned out that the imaginary friend was actually a demon named Vicus that managed to turn him evil temporarily. Knowing that his family would try and turn him back to good, he waited for their arrival in Vicus's lair and helped them vanquish Vicus before going to Magic School to kidnap his younger self. He was eventually turned back to good by the comforting words of his father. The next day, his mother sends him back to the future. (Imaginary Fiends) In the series finale, Christy and Billie stole infant Wyatt's powers with the Hollow, and affected future Wyatt. So he and Future Chris returned from the future to figure out what happened and helped the Charmed Ones defeat the Triad. After his powers were restored, he and Chris returned to the future. A glimpse into the future shows Wyatt and his younger brother Chris preparing a vanquishing potion together, a sign that they have taken over the fight against evil from their mother and aunts. ("Forever Charmed") Normal Childhood Amidst the chaos of demons and warlocks, Piper tried to give Wyatt a normal childhood. Instead of going to Magic School, Wyatt was sent to a normal preschool, where he often participated in school plays and seemed to make friends after becoming comfortable with the other kids. Like most older brothers, Wyatt maintained a healthy sibling rivalry with his brother Chris. Powers and Abilities Projection Wyatt possesses the power of Projection, the extremely rare ability to manipulate reality, and has demonstrated full perfect control over it even when he was merely growing in his mother's womb As a fetus, he had used this ability to switch his parents' powers, as well as altering his mother's power of molecular combustion into the conjuration of fireworks and flowers. Additionally, Wyatt was able to summon his great-grandmother back to life in a corporeal form. Soon after he was born, he would use this power to set off the demonic alarm system so his family would pay attention to him. Later on, he was able to conjure a dragon out of the television, create a demonic clone of hs father, and bring his toys to life. In an alternate future, an evil Wyatt used Projection to reveal an invisible Vicus to Phoebe and Paige. Force Field Like Projection, Wyatt had the power to create a protective, translucent blue forcefield that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect indestructible. He first summoned a forcefield to protect his mother from a Darklighter's arrow, and later was able to shield his mother from energy balls that were being thrown at her. After he was born, this power manifested as a spherical bubble around himself. As he became older, Wyatt was able to expand his forcefield to protect his brother as well as himself. Telekinesis Wyatt has also displayed the power of telekinesis on multiple occasions. In his younger years, he used the whitelighter variation of this power, and channeled it by squinting his eyes, which is very similiar to how his late aunt, Prue, used her powers in her first year. He then began to use his hands to channel his power. In the alternate future shown in Chris Crossed, Wyatt displayed the conventional version of telekinesis, which was channeled through his hands. Combustion Powers Wyatt appears to possess at least three combustive powers. He displayed Combustive Orbing when he blew up a dragon he conjured. When evading Gideon, he used the power of Pyrokinesis to set two demons on fire and vanquishing them. The most powerful of these abilities is Molecular Dispersion, which Wyatt used to vanquish three evil witches. Whitelighter Powers As a whitelighter hybrid, Wyatt possesses the power of Orbing, the version of magical teleportation that whitelighters use. Even as a developing foetus, Wyatt also demonstrated the rare power of Healing, being able to inwardly heal his mother's injuries. After birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a supposedly-deadly coma, but his family did not ask him to heal on many occasions as they did not want to traumatize him. Wyatt assumably will display other whitelighter powers as he grows older. Ability to Wield Excalibur Being the true heir to Excalibur, Wyatt is one of the only two people on the planet that can wield the ancient sword, with the other person being his mother. Wyatt has used the sword to telekinetically stab Merdaunt, who stole the sword and attempted to kill Wyatt. Since Wyatt was only a toddler when his family learned about his status as the heir to Excalibur, his mother decided that he had to wait until he is at least eighteen before he could use it. The Elders As a child, Wyatt sometimes exhibited a dislike for the Elders, possibly caused by how the Elders were responsible for taking Leo away from Piper on various occasions. Wyatt could possibly have sensed the pain and frustration his mother felt due to the Elders and how she felt about them. Wyatt could also have felt a dislike for them because of how they constantly took his father away from him, not allowing them to spend time together. An instance of Wyatt's dislike of the Elders was when he orbed a cake into one of their faces after they orbed to the Manor to talk to Piper. Appearance Trivia * The good version of Future Wyatt has only appeared twice over the course of the series. In both episodes, he appears to have different personalities. During his first appearance (Imaginary Fiends), he was confident, optimistic and cheerful; while in his second appearance (Forever Charmed), his confidence was a little more like pride as if he likes to show off his powers, though he remains cheerful. This could be due to the constant changes of the present time line when the Charmed Ones were still struggling against evil while trying to retain their normal lives. * Wyatt is said to be the first male Halliwell born in generations. * Both Wyatt & Phoebe had powers since they were in the womb. Technically, all magical babies have had magic since they were in the womb, but Wyatt, Phoebe, and the unborn Source-child Phoebe was once pregnant with are the only known ones who used their powers via their mothers. * Also, since both he and his aunt Phoebe were born in the manor, above the Nexus which can be controlled by both good and evil, both of these witches can be swayed to either side, which is why Phoebe is the one who constantly is possessed and became the Queen of the Underworld, and Wyatt became evil in the alternate future. * A majority of the scene's were Wyatt would fight a demon, the producers would use a green screen. Due to the fact the baby actors who played him would usually get scared when a scary demon would approach them. * Obviously, whenever there was a dangerous scene to be shot, a stunt doll would be used instead of a real baby. This is most noticeably when the head is covered way too much. * In seasons 5 and 6, whenever Wyatt was crying, his mouth wasn't open. * Wyatt's favorite toy is his teddy bear. * His first word was "mommy", saying it after he was attacked by a demon in Prince Charmed. The second time we hear him speak, is in Imaginary Fiends, he yells "firetruck" as he's playing with one, and tells his future self "bye." Throughout Season 8, he speaks several times and communicates more with those around him. * Wyatt, as well as his siblings, will have three children. * He is a Pisces. * Wyatt was born 6 weeks early according to Piper (The Day The Magic Died). Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Category:2nd Generation Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell, Wyatt Category:Piper Halliwell's Magical Transformations Category:Season 4 Category:Charmed Novels